In typical practice, a port is inserted into a patient's chest undergoing medical treatment and a tube, which is connected to an infusion pump, may be inserted into the port. A fanny pack is provided with the infusion pump to be worn below the patients' waist. However, the tubes or wires often are snagged or dislodged because they are dangling from the port to the fanny pack. In addition, the dangling tubes or wires are not discrete and anyone who sees them knows that the patient is going though chemotherapy treatment or some other medical treatment. Moreover, at night, the fanny pack with the pump inside is usually placed on the night stand beside the bed and the tubes or wires often become tangled when the patient rolls during sleep or when a pet chews on them. As such, a need currently exists for an improved product that allows a patient to remain active while wearing the infusion pump without snagging the tubes or wires and without being visibly noticable.